1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to negative voltage generators and semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply voltage provided to a semiconductor memory device tends to decrease to reduce power consumption. As the power supply voltage decreases, a write time for writing data to the semiconductor memory device may increase, or desired data may not be stored in the semiconductor memory device if the write time is insufficient.